


Grey Sweatpants

by Violetwithav



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Freeform, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwithav/pseuds/Violetwithav
Summary: Kaoru is hurt and alone, and Kojiro is the only person alive with enough (mental) stamina to deal with his bullshit.Now somewhat canon compliant? Because who knew Kaoru would actually end up injured...
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 28
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an off the wall fic, doesn't really follow the timeline of the anime, but I adore these characters so here we go. This is my take on what would probably happen if Cherry didn't have Carla so Joe has to take care of him. :)  
> I might continue with this for 5 or more chapters, also the rating will go up but there will be a warning beforehand.

Kaoru's golden orbs blinked open slowly as he registered the thin light streaming in through his pale curtains. He could tell from the crisp smell of the air that it was early in the morning. Faint hints of cherry blossom and wet grass slithered through the crack of his bedroom window, mingling with his senses. He inhaled it softly, taking a few moments to concentrate on his breathing.

He eventually sat up in his bed with a groan, glaring down at his legs that were still tucked beneath his weighted velvety blanket. The silky material of his light pink robe slipped slowly down one of his shoulders, as it often did, and he hardly cared (that, too never changed). Fists clenched and unclenched at his sides before long fingers gripped the corner of his blanket with pure determination. Slowly, deliberately, and a little forcibly, he yanked the blanket off and threw it to the floor.

He narrowed his eyes in on the white cast that covered his right leg from the kneecap down. He tried (and failed) not to think about what had made him act so recklessly. It'd only been a few days since the accident, and the treacherous event seemed to play on repeat in his mind like a terrible movie. Kaoru hardly ever made mistakes, each of his day to day actions were calculated with the upmost accuracy, but somehow he had managed to fumble just this once. It wasn't necessarily his fault, of course, but not foreseeing Adam's evil plan came down to his own miscalculations.

_I was wrong for ever believing he was the same as before.._

He glanced towards his cellphone, now the only connection he had to the outside world, and frowned. It blinked with alerts, and at the top of the screen glowed a vibrant "53 missed calls." Had Carla still been operating she would have already cleared the ones that were insignificant.

_Oh, give me a break._

It's not that he enjoyed letting others worry about him, but something about the entire situation rubbed him the wrong way. Deep down he knew that his pride must've shattered at the same time that his bone did, but that didn't change the way he felt.

He reached forward and unplugged his phone from its charger, wondering just how many of the calls he's missed were from people he actually wanted to hear from. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he scrolled through all of the missed calls and voicemails.

 _You have got to be kidding me! Fifty calls all from that bastard?_ _Well, one was from a client (_ _who's probably wondering why I haven't finished his order yet_ _)_ _but nonetheless- FIFTY CALLS FROM_ _Kojiro_ _?_

He was going to kill him. As soon as he was fully functional again, the first thing on his to do list was one epic murder.

Hands shaking with anger, he brought the cellphone close to his ear before clicking play on one of fourteen voicemails. This particular one was from that very morning, only minutes before he woke up.

"Oi, Kaoru, stop ignoring me!"

He rolled his eyes, "Joe's" voice never ceasing to annoy him, but continued to listen.

"I had groceries sent to your house from the local market last night, and you would have known that if you'd have answered your phone at all these past two days. So congrats, you probably have a bunch of ants outside your front door!"

He tensed up, eyes shooting towards the direction of his living area that also harbored his front door.

"I asked for a few days off work so I'm going to come over-"

_What?!_

"I know you can't do anything without Carla, and everyone's worried sick about you. Anyways, I'll be there soon, and don't bother locking me out, I knew where you hid your spare key and I made a copy a long time ago."

The message beeped off, leaving Kaoru with his mouth hanging open, nothing but stunned silence echoing around him.

Joe sent groceries?  
He was coming over?

HE HAD A KEY?

He swung his legs over his bed and tried to stand much too quickly. His knees buckled before he tumbled to the floor, curses leaving his lips as his one good leg tangled in his discarded blanket. This was a very serious invasion of privacy. Did Kojiro really have no sense of respect? You don't just invite yourself into another grown man's home! And besides, he was doing fine! It only took him ten or so minutes to cross his home and reach his shower (seven if he crawled), and he'd been sleeping and... eating normally. The instant noodles were getting a bit bland for his refined tastes, but that was no one else's concern!

"Irritable bastard," he mumbled, reaching for his night stand so he could attempt to get himself back up. The faint rattle of a doorknob (and not his impeccable vision) made him miss his marker, and he yelped as he once again joined his blanket on the floor. The damn thing seemed to be mocking him, most likely karma for how violent he was when he threw it before.

 _Actually, it's quite nice on the floor_ , he told himself. He might just stay there, for now. Perhaps if he hid under his blanket instead of scowling at it, Kojiro would not see him and assume that he was, indeed, out and about and able to function. He would leave him be, and Kaoru could go back to sulking in, but not entirely accepting, his new reality.

He laughed into his hand, deciding he most likely needed a therapist, one both mental and physical.

He could hear Kojiro approaching not a minute after, his heavy footsteps echoing through the hall, but he did not to turn his head towards the other until he heard him clear his throat. He turned to look over his shoulder, and the two stared blankly at each other as a few moments passed. Kaoru felt all sorts of emotions as he stared down his enemy(?); anger, resentfulness, and (if he was being honest) bashfulness were probably the top three. Kojiro was dressed in black slacks and a thin tank top, his muscled arms crossed in front of his chest, and one leather booted foot was propped up on the frame of Kaoru's open bedroom door. A green eyebrow was lifted in question as red orbs took in the pink haired male's situation on the floor. His robe was off of both shoulders then, exposing milky white skin and toned shoulders. Kaoru's eyes pierced the other with so much intensity that anyone who was not used to his viciousness would have ran off immediately. His hair was falling in long tangles all around him, and his glasses were somewhere in his dreadful nightstand. He was sure he looked a mess, not that he cared. His appearance was the last thing that was on his mind when this _pest_ was near.

"What are you doing?" Kojiro asked, unable to keep himself from smirking as Kaoru flushed from embarrassment.

"Get out," Kaoru ordered. "And leave that key you have here. I'm pretty sure what you've done is illegal, and I just might have you arrested."

Much to his annoyance, Kojiro ignored his commands and stalked further into his bedroom, straight for where he was currently sprawled on the floor. He tried to scoot away from the tall man, but he didn't get far before his back hit his nightstand. He made a quick mental note to burn that stupid thing as soon as possible.

"What are you doing?" He barked when the large male bent down and slipped strong arms around his slender waist. His nose was invaded with Koijiro's smell, and it was nothing like the light and airy scent of his home. The bigger man always smelled of chocolate and cinnamon, and some deeper musk that Karou could never put his finger on.  
"Were you planning on staying there all day?" He was asked.  
"So what if I was?" He replied, his eyes turning to slits.  
Koijiro laughed as his pulled Kaoru to his feet, and the sound vibrated through his entire body, making him much too aware of how close they were. He moved to step away, putting pressure on his injured leg, and hissed in pain. Kojiro held him tighter when he swayed, all of the sudden movement making him lightheaded.

"Where's your crutch? Did the hospital not give you one?" The question was laced with concern, and Kaoru could see it in the others eyes very clearly. He really did seem to be worried.

_No sense in that. What happened was done and over with._

Normally Kaoru wasn't someone who bothered with arguing or belittling others, it was absurd and beneath him. But all of that was different when it came to the man standing before him. He got under his skin like no other, and it'd been like that for as long as he could recall.

"I don't need a crutch, I'm fine," he told him firmly. "Now help me get to the kitchen, I want to eat." If he was going to be a nuisance he might as well be a helpful one.

They didn't say anything when Kaoru was basically _carried_ through his home. It was embarrassing, but effective, and that's what he kept repeating to himself in his head until Kojiro finally plopped him down on one of his wooden barstools. There were tons of things in his kitchen, things he most definitely did not buy. Brown paper bags filled with fruits, vegetables, meat, and bread littered his normally vacant countertop space. Amidst all of it was also a dark blue duffel bag that drew his attention. He reckoned the groceries were the ones Kaoru had mentioned in his voicemail, but he was curious about what the blue bag was for.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing a slender finger in its direction.

Kojiro was busying himself unpacking all of the food he wasn't asked to buy, but spared a second to glance up at what he was talking about. He'd also began to notice what an absurd amount of food there was, especially if it was just for himself.

Dread began to pool in his stomach.

"I left you a voicemail. I took some time off of work." His explanation was simple and short. Much too short.  
"And?" Kaoru pressed, leaning forward on his elbows so he could stare the other man down with even more ferocity.

Koijiro finally stopped unpacking and stared back, a bright smile lighting up his handsome face.

"That bag has some of my belongings in it. I'm staying with you for a while, of course." 

The wooden legs of his chair scraped against the floor as Kaoru jumped up so fast he didn't even register the pain that shot up his leg, threatening to take him out. The stool fell back and rolled against the kitchen tile with several loud bangs. His world was suddenly zeroed in on the man who had instantly become his worst nightmare, and his mouth went dry as he screamed,

"YOU'RE WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru needs help getting into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, they are much appreciated! Depending on if I stick w this fic I have one or two more chapters already brainstormed.

Grey sweatpants.  
Grey sweatpants.  
 _Grey sweatpants._

Kaoru was practically seething from where he sat on his smooth leather couch. Pieces of dismantled computer hard drives were littered between his propped up legs. He was _supposed_ to be repairing his beloved Carla, but all he could actually do was try not to gawk at Kojiro's enormous form that took up the majority of his kitchen.

It'd been nearly a week since Carla was there to wake him up in the mornings. She was no longer there to remind him of his daily calorie intake, or monitor his vitals for any signs of stress. When he was hit over the head at S, his board ended up smashing into a concrete wall at upwards of 50 mph. The chip that was implanted in the rear of the board was destroyed (broken in half) on impact, and sent a distress signal back to his home-base system and managed to fry the main drive. After years of her companionship he really felt lost, but more than that he was _severely annoyed._

 _Why did Joe insist on prancing around in nothing but thin grey sweatpants and black socks?_ His tanned skin stretched finely over rock-hard abs, and his pants definitely did not leave much to the imagination. 

The smell of pancakes and maple syrup wafted through the open area of his loft. The sounds of dishes and kitchen utensils banging together were almost silenced out by the rhythm of a classic rock band Kojiro was so fond of. Kaoru, once again, found his eyes sliding over towards the other man's tall form. His head tilted sideways and a lock of his pink hair fell over one of his eyes, but it was quickly brushed behind his ear. A frown traced his lips when his golden orbs raked down Joe's body, narrowing in on the drawstring waistband of his sweatpants.

 _Fuck this,_ he thought. _Fuck that overgrown ogre and his mediocre body, too._

_He really needed a shower. That would surely help with his concentration._

He lifted all of the computer parts from his lap and carefully sat them down on his marble coffee table. He placed his hands firmly on the couch before taking a deep breath. Getting up from such a low seat was going to be difficult, no doubt, but he _refused_ to ask the _gorilla_ for help. It was bad enough that the man hated to wear clothes, even at night when he sprawled all over the very couch Kaoru was sitting on, wearing nothing but black briefs and a sleepy smirk. Kaoru could not escape the mental images that paraded his mind from being around Joe's naked form for a mere 48 hours, so ho _w was he going to survive this invasion?_

He managed to stand, putting most of his pressure on his uninjured leg. If he wobbled quietly, he might be able to cross the foyer into his bathroom without being detected.

That did not work.

Five feet from the couch, which was a normally a safe space, suddenly became a battleground when the toe of his left foot caught on a rug tassel. He was thrown off of his balance in an instant, his body lunging forward as he yelped. His hand shot out just in time to smack against the far wall and keep him from face planting into the floor (the two of them were getting to know each other very well lately), but the catch did nothing to calm the pain that coursed through his veins as his weight was shifted to his right side.

_Mother fuck, the fact that a fracture could cause this much pain was absolutely mind boggling._

"Hey.."

His lithe body tensed up even more as he heard Kojiro approach.

"What are you doing?" He was asked, a warm hand placing itself against the small of his back. The heat of the other man's skin felt as though it scorched through the silk material of his robe.

"Need to shower," he gritted through his teeth. His head tilted forward, forehead pressing against the smooth white wall. A few moments passed as he tried to even his breathing and focus less on the pain.

"Why didn't you ask for help?"  
He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I don't need help."

Joe snorted in reply, "obviously."

"Asshole ogre."  
"Pain in the ass know it all."  
"Airheaded gorilla. AH- PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD-"  
They must not have been speaking the same language because he was lifted into Joe's big arms, bridal style, and all of his pride was crushed in an instant. He felt a blush creep up the back of his neck and warm his face. Joe carried him with ease, that much he'd learned from the time they'd spent together over the last couple of days. Kaoru could bitch and moan all he wanted, but Kojiro would ignore him( per usual) and go about assisting him like he was some helpless little creature, eager for a lift ten feet down the hall.

Kaoru was not helpless. He was intelligent, diligent, and down right ferocious when he wanted to be. He could command the attention of an entire room with his presence, and the mere sight of him made some of his past competitors tremble in their shoes when he showed up to skating competitions. He was polite, but cold, not seeing a need for other people intruding in his private life when he already had Carla. His closest acquaintances were repeat clients, and their interactions were based solely on business. He didn't have much time for relationships; between calligraphy and skating, there wasn't any room left in his life for anything personal. He already had two passions and an AI partner that would never disobey him, so why would he want anything more?  
  


He didn't, and that was why Joe being being around was so bothersome. The taller male made him _think about things. Things he had no business pondering over._

"Your home is so much bigger than mine," Kojiro told him. "I could stay here forever."  
"Don't even think about it," he snapped, crossing his arms in front of his torso. To be fair, his house was pretty large. The bathroom was equipped with an enormous tub that was separate from the walk in shower, and he had two vanity sinks donned in black and white marble. 

Kojiro finally placed him carefully back on his feet when they neared the shower. The tile of the floor felt cold against his newly exposed skin, and a part of him (a _very secret part)_ wanted to lean back into the man that he very much despised. When Joe's hands began fumbling with the tie of Karou's robe, the slender man turned quickly to stare at him, a stricken look taking over his face.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked, his hands clutching his garments tightly.

Joe smiled, seeming at ease. "I'm helping you undress."

"The hell you are!" Karou shrieked, heart beating wildly in his chest. If he wasn't mistaken he could hear a faint tremble in his voice. "My arms and hands still work, you idiot!"

Joe's smile turned to a frown, a concerned crease in his brow appearing. 

"Fine, but I'm not leaving this room until you're done."  
Kaoru opened his mouth to say something (anything) that would help the situation, but all he could manage to do was sputter "I- I-"  
"You could slip and fall, and I might not hear you from the other room," Kojiro explained, walking over and leaning against one of the sinks. He casually pulled his phone from his pocket, and began typing away furiously, eyes glued to the screen.

_Well.._

Kaoru glanced around the room bashfully before sighing. 

_Okay.._

He undressed as quickly as he could, hanging his favorite robe on the outside door of the rainfall shower before turning the hot water on and stepping in. He was careful to maneuver his casted leg outside of the direct spray of the shower head. 

The water cascaded down on him like a miracle, droplets forming rivers as they trailed down his porcelain skin. The heat and steam were doing wonders to his tightened muscles and bruises. He lathered up with his favorite cherry blossom scented body wash and inhaled deeply, loving the way it flooded his senses. This was where he could be calm, where he could think and relax, if only-

_If only that bastard wasn't a few feet away._

He scowled, telling himself not to think about that, and wiped away the tiny dew drops that had collected in his long eyelashes. 

Shampooing his hair was probably the most enjoyable shower experience. His eyes fluttered closed when his long fingers ran through his pink strands, working out all of the knots. His fingertips carefully massaged his scalp, and it felt so good a small moan worked its way out of his parted lips.

Not long after he rinsed his entire body from head to toe, and shut the shower off. He cracked open the shower door, allowing much of the steam to escape, and a gust of cold air prickled his skin. He quickly snatched a towel from the outside rack and draped it around his waist. His shoulders were covered with another, catching every droplet that fell from his hair like rain. 

Kojiro was no longer on his phone, instead he gazed at Kaoru with an unreadable expression. The larger man was exceptionally quiet when he helped Kaoru step out of the shower. Kaoru held on to the towel that was around his hips with a little more force than necessary, knowing that if it slipped it would surely be the end of him.

The two crossed the bathroom in slow, careful steps. There was something odd in the air, almost electric and smothering, and it made Kaoru uneasy.

He tried to glare at Kojiro, because whatever it was it was most likely his fault, but couldn't manage it when he noticed the deep red that dusted the man's cheeks.

_Was he.. was he blushing? Kojiro?_

He mentally shook his head no, knowing there was no way that was possible.

_Must be the steam._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru has visitors.  
> Then he gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope everyone is doing okay after that last episode... :) js if Langa races in the tournament I just might riot. Also this chapter has not been edited so there might be some mistakes, I'll go over it eventually. There's a tad bit of spice but not enough for me to bump the rating yet...

  
  
  
Kaoru was in a weird mood. It seemed to be a reoccurring theme lately. He woke up rather late (which was also becoming an irritable habit) and decided that he would try something a little different. This particular morning he was feeling optimistic, which was rare.

He was unsurprised to find Kojiro snoring softly on his living room sofa when he managed to wobble out into the open area. The man's gigantic form was half slouched on the furniture, one of his arms dangling down and brushing against the fabric of his dark rug. A turquoise blanket draped loosely over his naked torso. He paused a few feet from the other man and pondered what he could be dreaming about. Knowing Kojiro whatever it was probably included large breasts and voluminous lips. He frowned and crossed his arms, telling himself that it would do him no good to be so sour right when his day had just begun. Joe's "days off work" surely had to be coming to an end. There was only so much the restaurant could manage without it's owner present, that much had to be true. Soon enough his little intruder would be on his merry way.

His frown turned into a smug smile as he made his way into his kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. Warm rays of sunlight poured through his living room windows, and the weather appeared to be nice and inviting. He had always been fond of warmer weather, loving the feeling of a cool breeze on his skin. What he did not like, however, were the actual sun rays. His pale skin burned easily during the summer, and too much of it also caused rapid aging, which he detested just as much as the burns.

He decided he would allow Kojiro to sleep as late as he pleased, figuring the longer that he was unconscious the longer he himself would be immersed in peace and quiet.

This didn't last as long as he initially hoped when his ears were soon filled with a loud buzzing noise, alerting him that someone was at his front door.

_Who the..?_

Kojiro jolted awake, sleep still clouding his amber eyes. His green hair was a complete mess, sticking up in all sorts of wrong ways, and his muscles flexed as he stretched them out. Kaoru found himself cursing up a storm as he hobbled around his foyer, finally reaching the door with a scowl. He definitely didn't order anything, so _who_ exactly was paying him a visit?  
A slender finger pressed firmly on the button that allowed him to speak to whoever was on the other side of his entry way, and he sharply said,  
"Yes?"

"Cherry!"

His name was shouted with youthful enthusiasm, and Kaoru flinched. _Oh no.._

"Reki?!"  
"Hai!" Came the reply, "Joe said he was staying here, and that it was totally fine if we payed you guys a visit!"  
 _We?_

_Joe said what?!_

Kaoru whipped his head around to see his current home occupant, who was suddenly stomping towards him.

"What did you do, you maniac?" Kaoru hissed, making sure his finger was off of the intercom.

Joe gave him a lazy smile, still not appearing fully awake, and unlocked the door with a cocky confidence that had the pink haired male clenching his jaw.

Not even a full minute passed before his residence was crowded with two other bodies, and Kaoru was positive he had lost complete control of his life. Reki's smile was as bright as ever, and Langa was somber and observant as the two maneuvered their way in through his doorway, every bit as aloof as Kaoru would expect. How he'd managed to have three intruders (when he obviously didn't want a single one) baffled him so much that his mouth hung open in stunned silence. He'd never been big on guests, valuing his privacy above all, and this was nearly too much to fathom.

Even more so when Reki shoved a giant bouquet of yellow and pink flowers, adorned with a tiny balloon on a stick, in his face. The balloon read "Get better soon, mom!"

"Ah," Reki said, scratching awkwardly behind his ear. "The store was out of the regular get well balloons so..."

He supposed the gesture was rather sweet, and had it been invited he might even feel some sort of gratitude, rather than the urge to strangle the nearest human being to death. He clutched the bouquet a little too tightly, slightly bending the thin stems of the plants.  
"Hello Cherry," Langa said, bowing politely. "Thank you for inviting us into your home."  
Kaoru found himself opening his mouth to tell the two that he was not the one who invited them, but Kojiro began talking first.  
"Come on in! How have you two been holding up?"  
Kaoru scowled at the other's cheery tone. He just woke up so why was he suddenly so chipper? He was frozen in place as the trio shimmied their way into his living area. Joe picked up and folded the blanket he used while sleeping and grabbed socks that were discarded on the floor.  
"Put on a shirt while you're at it, you nuisance." Kaoru murmured, "there are children present. Have you no shame?"  
The giant ogre gave him a wink over his shoulder, "wouldn't you like to know?"  
Heat crept up his neck at those words. What was he thinking, flirting with him so blatantly? It was too early for that foolery- not that it was ever a good time for such things.  
"In your dreams," he snapped back.  
"Every night," Joe chuckled, causing Kaoru to sputter. _What was going on? Was he trying to give him a heart attack? Or did he fancy a black eye?_

Reki made a barfing noise before plopping down on the couch and peering at the two of them. Langa sat quietly by his side. It was then that Kaoru noticed the skateboards peeking out of two backpacks that were placed on the floor in front of them. The sight sent a pang of longing through him. Carla was still dormant, and the longer he'd been without her company the more he felt like he was losing who he was. Really, who was he without his AI companion? He was still a tech genius, and a calligrapher, but she was his greatest creation; a creation that helped control his livelihood. Skating had become such a big part of his life as well, and now that he was unable to (for God knows how long) another piece of him was lost right along with her.

"Everyone's asking about you at 'S'." Reki said, eyes trained on Cherry's form. "When you were hit we were all super worried." There was a hint of sadness to his tone that made Kaoru wonder if the younger boy had experienced tragedy before. The way his head tilted down, and the glimmer left his eyes for a moment confirmed his speculation. He also peeked at Langa with something that could only be described as worry in his eyes.  
"But I'm glad you seem to be okay!" The redhead added, beaming at him, the light back in his smile. Langa nodded in agreement.

Kaoru sighed, feeling himself give into the situation.  
"Cook these kids something to eat, will you?" He told Kojiro with a pointed look. He was rewarded with a shit eating grin.

The two younger men didn't leave until later that evening. Surprisingly it wasn't a horrible time. They all ate a full course lunch and dinner, thanks to Kojiro, and played card games sitting around the coffee table. Reki was a very competitive young man, and he would throw a fit every time he lost a round of whatever they were playing at the time. Langa seemed to be great at almost everything, which was odd considering he admitted he'd never played cards before.  
Cherry and Joe both drank sake with their meals (which would never have happened if either of them had to work) and the former might have been a little more of a light weight than he'd ever confess. He was a bit (more than a bit) tipsy by 7pm. The sun was setting beautifully, blanketing the white walls of his home with a warm orange glow.  
After the two teenagers bid their goodbyes, he began to ponder just how many bottles he'd had to drink. Two at least..  
He glanced over at the scattered dishes and glasses on the table, trying to count how many alcohol labels he could dissect amongst the chaos. He was resting on the corner of his sofa, one arm propped up on the armrest, and his hand was holding his head up beneath his chin. He was comfortable, warm, and deliciously buzzed. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment before movement beside him made them open again.  
His eyes darted to Kojiro's annoyingly handsome face, down his collarbone and torso, before flicking back up to his throat. His head was leaned back against the couch, green hair falling around him, and his neck muscles were strained in a way that made Kaoru's stomach do a strange flip.  
"Do you remember when we were their age?" Joe asked, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. His voice was lower than normal, and had a rough undertone to it that Kaoru wasn't familiar with.  
"Mm.." Kaoru responded, not trusting himself enough to form real words.  
"We had so much fun. Skipping classes to skate, I'm surprised we didn't flunk." He chuckled and the sound vibrated through the couch, shaking Kaoru slightly.  
"Speak for yourself," the slender man said. Was he imaging it or was his own voice more raspy than usual? "I was always top of the class."  
"That's true," the other commented. "I was a little envious of you, y'know?"  
Well that was new. Cherry's golden orbs widened slightly when the words processed through his mind. Joe never admitted things like that to him, they had some sort of unspoken rule about stuff like that.  
"You never had to study as hard as the rest of us," Kojiro continued. "It was like you could hear something once and it stuck with you forever. It would have been hot had it not been so infuriating."

"The sake has affected your memory," Kaoru said, turning his head away so his blush would be hidden.  
Being drunk might lead to a lose tongue, but that didn't mean Kojiro was allowed to make fun of him.  
"Hey.."  
And then hands were on him- big rough hands gripping his shoulders and pulling him closer to the other's body. The hands didn't leave once they were there, instead they began massaging at his skin, strong fingers rotating in deep circles along Kaoru's flesh.  
 _What the hell are you doing?_ He wanted to hiss, but instead found himself releasing a small gasp.  
"I'm being serious," Joe spoke, low and right in his ear.  
"You're drunk.." Kaoru managed to say.  
"I am."  
"Get your hands off of me, mangy gorilla.." But there was no real conviction behind his words. He found himself leaning even further into the other man, radiating towards his warmth. Kojiros hands danced down his spine before trailing back up and tangling in his hair. His thumbs pressed against the back of his neck, and his fingers tangled in pink locks, yanking slightly. This ripped a moan from Cherry's lips.  
 _And now what the fuck was really happening? This was madness, absolute madness, but did Kaoru want it to stop?_  
He felt his yukata, which he changed into when the younger boys were there, slip down his right shoulder. The cold air was quickly replaced with the onslaught of Kojiro, and his body ached for more.  
 _More contact_  
 _More heat_  
 _More.._  
This wasn't right. Kaoru knew that deep down somewhere in his subconscious, sober him was screaming in anger at the top of his lungs.  
 _But if it wasn't right, why did it feel so damn good?_

Starved for touch was something that absolutely applied to Kaoru. He hardly ever felt the caress of another, and when he did it was a rarity that occurred only when he let his guard down. No one managed to get very far with their advances on the young man, the furthest being a classmate during university who winded up cursing Kaoru out for his inability to express any emotion other than disdain. Humans were so complex with their unspoken words and desires; he much preferred technology, being as it was as straight forward as possible. No bullshit, no arguments, and no feelings. The one time he did have feelings for someone, they ended up crushing them in exchange for an adrenaline rush that had yet to be tamed. Lesson learned.

Kojiro's hands continued lower, sliding past the fabric of his yukata and scaling over his shoulder blades. This could be, if you looked at it through a completely platonic point of view, just a couple of semi-friends (slash enemies) giving each other a (totally not weird) massage. How they'd wound up here was beyond belief, but it was okay because it didn't mean anything.

At least that was what he told himself before his clothing was pooled around his waist and the sounds leaving his mouth were anything but PG.

 _This was normal, right?_ He thought, his head falling back against the other's broad shoulder.

 _This has to be normal,_ he told himself, heat pooling in his belly and creating a very obvious tent between his legs. Kojiros's arms circled around him, delectable skin brushing against the front of his torso, and his nails raked up and down the hard planes of Cherry's porcelain body. Their breathing was loud, louder than it should have been in the otherwise silent room.

_Fuck, it was hot in his home, sweltering hot and everything was too much to comprehend. All he could do was feel, feel, feel.._

_And wonder how on Earth Joe was able to make him_ _feel this good_ _with just his hands?_  
  
 _Oh, because he..._  
  


Sudden realization popped whatever fantasy bubble that had been in control, and Kaoru jerked away from the other male, throwing his body from the couch. He stood with his weight on his uninjured leg, and stared down at Joe like a deer caught in headlights, frantically trying to tie his clothing back together. Kojiro looked equally as alarmed, probably from the frantic motion that had just occurred.

"Kaoru, I-" Joe began to say, but a slender finger was held up to silence him.

"This did not happen," Kaoru gritted through is teeth. He was trying so hard to calm his racing heart beat, the noise driving him mad. Madder than he was about letting himself fall into whatever bullshit trap his low life companion just tried to pull. "I'm not one of the many women you sleep with, so don't get confused. You and I are not close, we will _never_ be lovers, and don't think for a second that you're going to get anything out of this ordeal but a possible nosebleed."  
  


"That's not what I.." Joe tried to say, but he appeared to be at a loss for words. His mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. His red eyes stared at Kaoru with a mixture of bewilderment, and what could only be described as sadness, that pissed the former male off even more.

"I'm going to sleep," Kaoru told him, glaring when Joe stood to help. "Alone," he sneered, ignoring the jab in his gut that told him that maybe he was being too harsh.

When he made it to his bedroom he shut the door behind him, and leaned against it to take several deep breaths. His arousal was hard and prominent, and one hand pressed against it while the other went to his mouth to muffle a groan.

This was not ideal. It was the exact opposite of ideal. A total nightmare, perhaps.

He vaguely heard the sound of his front door opening and closing, alerting him that Joe had most likely left. Of course he had, who wouldn't have in this sort of situation?

His lip began to tremble, and he didn't know why. Why did he feel like crying? Or fucking? Or both?

He slid to the floor, ignoring the uncomfortable weight of his cast, and leaned forward until his head was hung in defeat. It was dark outside, just as it was dark in his room.

Dark, empty, and quiet. 

Exactly how like he liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wet dreams? What are those?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH FIRST OF ALL when I wrote this I DID NOT WANT KAORU TO ACTUALLY GET INJURED?!!!! EFFF YOU ADAM!  
> But seriously wtf was that last ep? Hopefully Tadashi will end up teaching Adam a lesson and he will be the one injured, not our lovely boys anymore.

_Silken sheets slid between milky white thighs, the expensive fabric making goosebumps rise on his skin. His body was encompassed with a pleasure so rich he'd never felt anything like it before. The weight above him shifted, sliding down.. down.._

_Kisses trailed across his stomach as hands reached up and rubbed across his chest. His eyes stayed closed while he focused on all of the different sensations; the warmth that was spreading rapidly through his veins, the indulgence that had him curling his toes, and the pressure that was almost, but not nearly, enough between his legs._

_He felt alive in a way that was only on par with that of skating._

_The mouth on him trailed lower, lifting a delicately muscled thigh and nuzzling the skin there. He gasped loudly when they began to suckle and bite, and his fingers tangled in their hair when it became too much to bear. He pulled on the green locks, bringing them closer to his own lips before crashing them together. The kiss was heated and messy, filled with tongue and teeth. A kiss that was long overdue, starved and desperate. When the man above him pulled away to bore his heady amber eyes into Kaoru's soul, a feeling of pure relief settled over him._

_Kojiro.._

_Ah.._

_Yes._

_"Kaoru," Joe rasped, leaning into his ear and baring his teeth against his jaw. His strong hands parted the man's thighs even further, making him realize that they were both naked. Naked and painfully aroused. "I-"_

_"Say it," Kaoru pleaded, not recognizing the desperation in his own voice. He was too far gone to care. His hips lifted from the bed, seeking the friction of the other. A low growl rumbled from Kojiro's chest, and the weight grinding down on him increased, making him moan. They were so close, so perfectly entangled, so_

_perfect._

_"Kaoru, I love-"_   
  
  


He jolted awake in bed, grasping at his blankets and looking around his empty bedroom wildly. _What?_

 _What?_  
His heart was beating so frantically he could hear the pounding loudly in his ears. His sheets were soaked with sweat, and he was so turned on that the slight shift of his thighs sent a bolt of pleasure through his body like lightning. The dream was still fresh in his mind, rapid images of naked skin and heated words making him palm his straining length through the covers and groan. He wanted to chase that feeling and run with it, losing himself in desire until he was able to reach release. It would have been so simple, so easy to achieve, considering how far gone he already was; it it weren't for one thing.

His hangover hit him like a ton of bricks, feeling like it was splitting his head open. It overthrew any sexual fantasies he'd conjured up, replacing them with guilt ridden emotions and whispered curses.  
Oh no,  
What had he done?  
He crawled from his bed slowly, determined to reach his kitchen and drench his thirst with countless chugs of water. His home was silent when he drudged out of his bedroom. Stale food and glass bottles were still on his coffee table, and every light was on, just as it was before. He looked at the clock that was mounted above his sofa, and it read 3:34 AM.  
Joe hadn't returned.  
He bit his lip, trying to ignore the unsettling feeling resting low in his stomach. There was no way he was getting anymore sleep soon, so after he drank his water he decided to work on repairing Carla.  
It wasn't extremely hard to fix her as a whole, what was hard, however, was getting her back to the way she was before the crash. He didn't want a "new" Carla, he wanted her to be the exact same as before. All of her learning capabilities and hard drive memory _had_ to be intact. In order to do that, he would have to find a way to rewire the new drives to the backup data immediately before the accident.  
Easier said than done.

Time ticked by rather fast as he worked, determination pulling his eyebrows closely together. Different parts of metal were scattered up and down his kitchen counter, and his hands worked tediously putting them all together. He began yawning just before dawn, and the front door opened right as he began to call it a night.  
Joe walked in, shoulders tense and his lips pressed in a hard straight line. He seemed started to find Kaoru awake, the two staring at each other wide wide, cautious eyes.  
Kaoru suddenly remembered his dream and felt the tips of his ears turn red. That along with the embarrassment from their earlier actions had him wanting to disappear into the floor.  
Kojiro offered him a weak smile, running a hand through his green hair awkwardly. He kicked the door closed behind him, standing in the foyer and shifting from one leg to another. The tension was thick in the air, nearly suffocating them both.  
If Kaoru had to make an educated guess, which he surely would, he'd have to bet Joe was previously in the company of a woman (or many women). Acknowledging the disheveled way his hair was parted, along with the wrinkled state of his clothes, only made him more sure of his speculation.  
 _Well,_ he said in the back of his mind, _at least he's safe.._  
Shame made the pink haired male look away first, glancing down his shoulder and at the ground.  
"You're back," he finally said, needing to squash the tension.  
"I am.." Kojiro responded, still rooted in place. "I was planning on packing my things while you were asleep, but-"  
Kaoru's head whipped back around so quickly that he nearly threw himself off of his barstool.  
"Hah?" He couldn't hide the disbelief in his voice. I mean, yeah they had their issues, and obviously he didn't want Joe there forever (or at all),  
But-  
But..

Joe gave him a quizzical look, "I thought that's what you wanted?"  
It was, wasn't it?  
So why did he feel so uneasy?

When Kaoru didn't respond, Kojiro pressed on. 

"Right?"  
"I..." His voice sounded so small. "I don't know.."

And that was it. He didn't know anything at all. He nearly asked Carla what was going on with his brain before he realized she was still in pieces. He felt his face crumple, eyebrows pulling together and lips trembling. Everything was a mess; his Carla, his life, his _feelings._ The unfamiliarity of it all weighed down on his shoulders heavily, and he was very close to caving under the pressure.

A tear rolled down his cheek slowly, and Kojiro went to him immediately, wrapping his big arms around his shoulders and pulling him close. Kaoru allowed it, swallowing his pride in exchange for comfort.

"Hey," He said softly. "It's okay."

He hated this. Hated it more than he'd hated anything in his entire life. Helplessness was not a good look on him, and neither was injury. Right then he wasn't sure if he was hurting more from the pain of his leg or the pain in his chest.

"When is your next doctors appointment?" He was asked.

He had to think for a moment, not used to having to remember things like that on his own.

"Next Monday, I believe."

"Do you want me to stay until then?"

That would be alright, wouldn't it? They would have a definitive date for when all of this would over. 

"Y- yes."  
Joe smelled as good as always, his scent becoming a little too familiar to Kaoru's nose. There were no hints of perfume on his clothes, making him wonder if the other man had been in the company of women after all.

"Alright."

They stayed like that for a good while, enjoying the silence and giving Kaoru enough time to gather himself. Once they finally parted there was a different feel to the air; less electric and more at peace.

"Do you want help back to your room?" Joe asked, peering down at Kaoru with calm intensity.

Did he? He surely didn't want to trek back to his bedroom by himself, and he was so, _so tired._

The word slipped from his mouth before it was even registered.

  
"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad. lmk if y'all have any memes or tumblr links to help with this post ep bs...


End file.
